


The Lab

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Scenic Route [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan considers the lab. Post-Gormagon twist. Number 2 for my <a href="http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/profile">tv-universe</a> scenery challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lab

Brennan looked over the lab space. It was empty, all of the bones and victims shut away where they belonged. All of the light-up tables were shut off, and had been scrubbed clean by the cleaning staff. The computers were off, the pencils and files were put away, and the chairs were all tucked in to the desks. It was dark, and cold, and lonely. It was her lab, where she and Hodgins and Angela and Cam and Booth solved crimes.

And Zack.

Where Zack had solved crimes too. And apparently committed them.

Brennan looked over the dark, empty lab space. It had been scrubbed clean, and tidied, but it still felt dirty.


End file.
